


A Nice Deduction

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Molly, F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, Molly's got excellent taste in literature, Sherlock's got nowhere to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Sherlock while he recovers from the gun shot wound and hospital break.  Molly's sitting bedside making sure he doesn't make the great escape part two and she asks him to make a nice deduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> No beta - mistakes are mine - I own nothing. - Enjoy.

"Can you make a nice deduction?" Molly asked as she sat next to Sherlock's hospital bed.  He was facing the window pretending to sleep, she knew better and he knew that, but the game seemed to be working for the moment so why was she changing it now?

 

"I thought you were reading."  He said to the window.

 

"I was and you were pretending to sleep."

 

"You weren't speaking to me, what else was I to do?"

 

"And now I'm asking you a question."  Molly said with an exasperated sigh.

 

"A deduction is neither nice or not nice Molly it's an observation based empirical data." Sherlock said he, was still looking out the window.

 

"I can tell you from experience that a deduction can be very much not nice Sherlock."

 

"Oh, I'm trapped in this bed so it's a good time to rehash all the unkind things I've said to you... Fun!"

 

"I'll just go back to ignoring you now."

 

The truth was that being here with Molly was killing him, knowing how much he had let her down, it's the real reason he couldn't look Molly Hooper in the eyes. But every time he closed his eyes he saw her disappointment as his positive drug test came back.  He couldn't deal with this right now, not when he had John and Mary to try and fix, and this case. But Molly... she mattered and it was eating away at him. Sitting there reading, being so lovely and loyal even though he was the worst bastard of all time. He was terrified he would say something awful if she didn't leave soon.

 

"Who comes in next?"  He asked.

 

"Greg, at 1am."  She answered without looking up.

 

 _FUCK! Four more hours of this living hell! I'll snap, I will and I can't be held responsible they all know who I am... it's what I do._ He reached to turn the Morphine up and Molly blocked it with her hand. "I'm in pain Molly." Sherlock said indignantly.

 

"Sure, or were you hoping you'd drift to sleep and avoid having to talk to me."

 

_Molly Hooper making deductions... just when I think she couldn't get any more attractive._

 

"They're pulling this out tomorrow, putting you on nonnarcotic meds. Might as well get use to it." She said pointing to the box. "We don't have to talk, I'm quite use to sitting alone and reading. Just pop into that Mind Castle of yours and I'll get back to The Hickhickers Guide, I'm not asking anything from you Sherlock." Then she leaned back and opened up her book.

 

Sherlock stared in awe. "Did you really just call it a Mind Castle Molly Hooper?"

 

"I'm well aware that you're not fond of my humor Sherlock, but I find myself quite amusing. Now, go reorganize your files on the decomposition of flesh or something, whatever relaxes you."

 

He tried but his mind kept wondering to John and Mary and _love_. They truly loved each other, Sherlock believed that, _whatever love is_ , he thought. _You know what love is you tit... it's sitting over there reading a science fiction novel,_ he suddenly heard in a voice sounding suspiciously like John Watson.  He brushed it off because love was destroying the Watsons, they were miserable right now. He had to find a way to fix this, for his friends and their child.

Speaking of being destroyed by love... _look at Molly Hooper. Spending her Friday night sitting by my bedside making sure I don't make a run for it, all because of love. Foolish and inefficient emotion. John's voice may be right but didn't mean anything... what good did it do her?  It had brought her nothing but pain._

But her love had saved his life... saved John and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. _Love... Damn._ Molly in his Mind Palace had told him how to fall and had saved him once again. She saved him even and she didn't know it. _Damnit._

He knew he wasn't good enough for her, even on his best day he was still a selfish bastard and she was kind and loyal. He was dark and brooding and she was sweet and cheerful. He was egotistical and she was humble.

He was completely in love with her.

_FUCK, not this again..._

_She should have married Meat Dagger, he was a boring idiot but he was safe and reliable. She should have married him. No, he wasn't good enough for her either. Damn._

The clock ticked away and so did Sherlock's resolve...

"I can make a deduction about myself." He finally said after about a half hour of silence.

"Oh really, what's that Sherlock?" She said as she put her book on her lap and her elbows on her knees.

"I'm not good enough for you Molly."

Molly didn't say anything but looked at Sherlock like he had grown a second head.

"I'm not. It's why I ignored your advances... it was easier to ignore you, when I actually wanted to say, 'I'd love to except your invitation for coffee but I can't because you're too good for me Molly Hooper so I'm sorry, I'll have to decline.'" He took a breath and then continued, "But then again I haven't met anyone that's good enough for you yet, so you'll just have to keep looking and when you bring round the right one I'll be sure and let you know."

Molly was barely breathing at this point, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes, Molly but I can't do that to you. You are too important to me, I'd destroy you and that would destroy me. You may just be the last truly good thing left in my world, if I lost that... " His sentience died.

Silent tears started falling down Molly's face, she nodded her head. "So, that's what all this..." She shuddered, "has been. Not just me then?" Sherlock nodded his head, not looking at her. "Okay, so you're making that decision for me? I don't get a say in it?"

He finally turned to look her in the eyes, "I know myself very well Molly, you'll have to trust me on this one."

"TRUST YOU? I've loved you for six years and you could have relieved me of this pain at anytime but no you're afraid.  So you just kept it inside and pretended to protect me!"

"I _am_ protecting you!" He protested.

"If you were really _protecting_ me you wouldn't have told me at all. Clearly you wanted me to talk you into something Sherlock."

And there it is... that mind. _Why did I ever think I could match emotional wits with you Molly Hooper? You brilliant, beautiful woman._ Sherlock thought as he stared into her eyes.

"So here it goes, because I never let you down do I Sherlock.? You may not think you're good enough for me, but clearly I _always_ have and I've been here through everything, remember? I've seen you at your worst and I'm still sitting right here, so stop treating me like a porcelain doll, I don't break that easily."

"Molly I can't..." He started but she cut him off.

"NO! Just get better, that hole in your chest is the most important thing right now, but we are _not_ done here. I know there's something going on with John and Mary even if I don't know what that is and I know you will be in the thick of things. But I've been kept waiting for years and you should know I'm growing a bit tired of it. So get better, fix the Watsons and get your arse into my bed! Now stop interrupting me, I was just getting to the good part." She said as she picked her book up and seemed to be reading again, although Sherlock had his doubts.

After a few more minutes of quite Sherlock said, "Molly, I deduce that, that fire of yours makes you an exceptional lover..."

"There's only one way to verify that deduction Mr. Holmes, but I do suggest that you take your physio therapy very seriously." She said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
